The Decision
by Xion-The-Puppet
Summary: Yes. This is Yuri. Girl & Girl, Lesbians. If you don't like it, then please don't leave a bad review.  I am very happy with this story. First full fanfic I've been happy with.


Larxene saw the kindness in Xion's eyes disappear. Her kindness was replaced by the sadness. All of that sadness flowed in Xion's eyes, as did hers. Larxene turned away from her. After everything that has happened, Larxene couldn't bear to look at her.

"Does this mean...you've decided?"

Xion just looked at her. "Yes...I've made my decision." She said.

"So...what's it gonna be?" Larxene asked.

"Larxene...I..." Xion said, un-able to finish.

Larxene smiled sadly. "I get it...Well, I hope she's worth it." She said, turned away to hide her tears. "I just had hoped, after everything we'd been through...I'd be the one who could hold your heart." Larxene begun to walk away.

"Larxene!" Xion yelled, running to Larxene, wraping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Your the only one who could ever hold my heart. No one else."

After everything that happened...Larxene smiled. She turned around, colliding her lips with Xion's. She pulled Xion closer to her, deepening their kiss.

Xion's eyes widened with shock. She felt so confused...but so right Xion closed her eyes, wraping her arms around Larxene's neck, bringing the blonde's face closer to hers.

Larxene parted her lips away from Xion's, but kept them only a centimeter apart. As she caught her breath, she could feel the breath of her love brush her lips. She smiled. "You taste lovely...Xion." Larxene then collided her lips with Xion's once again, slipping her tongue into her lovers mouth. She ran her tongue across the rows of teeth, slowly moving her hands down Xion's coat, until she found the zipper. She un-zipped the coat, causing it to slide down Xion's thin frame, onto the floor.

Xion slid her gloves off, dropping them to join her coat. She traced her fingers down Larxene's neck, down her coat, to the zipper. Just as Larxene had done with her coat,Xion un-zipped the coat, causing it to drop to the floor. Xion then ran her hands up Larxene's body, placing her hands behind Larxene's neck. She intertwined her hands into the blonde's hair, pulling their lips closer.

Larxene lifted Xion against the wall, running her hands up Xion's spin, sending tiny shocks of electricity into her.

Xion wraped her legs around her lovers waist, trying to bring them closer.

Neither could tell where one girls face began, & the others ended. They were in perfect harmony, following each others movement carefully, never parting.

Larxene then began to run her lips down Xion's body, happy that Xion wore only a tank-top under her coat.

Xion let out a tiny moan as Larxene ran her lips down her neck. "Larxene...We shouldn't...in the hallway." Xion panted.

Larxene smirked, bringing her head up to look into the oceans that were Xion's eyes. She removed her gloved, and places her hands against her loves waist. "Of course not." Larxene said, then placed her lips near Xion's ear. "I have no desire to let anyone else see your georgous body."

With that, Larxene brought her lips back to Xion's, taking into her room, leaving their discarded clothing outside the door.

Larxene opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred by the morning light. She started to sit up, then realizing she wasn't wearing a thing. She quickly hid her body with her black blanket. For a moment, Larxene couldn't remember what had happened. _'What happened last night?'_ she thought. She then spotted a certain black haired beauty sleeping beside her. Flashes of what happened the night before went through her head. She smirked at the memory, and shook her love. "Xion...Xion love wake up."

The black haired beauty opened her glistening blue eyes, yawning. She smiled softly when she saw Larxene looking down into her eyes. "Good morning," she said, sitting up to kiss her love. "Last night...did we-"

"Why, yes we did." Larxene said happily, kissing Xion's hand. "So..."

Xion blushed. "So?"

"Do you regret your decision?"

Xion smiled, kissing Larxene passionately. "I don't think I could have made a better decision."

Larxene brought her lips back to Xion's, wrapping her arms around her loves waist. Xion pulled away, and looked away from her.

"What is it?"

"I still need to tell Namine."

"...Oh."

"I'm sorry, but she needs to know. You understand?"

Larxene softly smiles, & kissed Xion's hand, causing her to look at her. "Of course I understand. Just...please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Xion smiled, kissing her lips softly. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise...You'll wait for me?"

"If I have to...I'll wait a million years for you."

"Thank you...Larxene." Xion pulled Larxene close to her, sharing a passionate kiss. She wished she could stay in this room forever, but this was something she needed to do. Namine needed to know...& she needed to do what she could to help her understand.


End file.
